The Gamer
Summary Hidden within the hustle and bustle of modern day society is a modern day underworld of supernatural activity known as the Abyss that has operating for thousands of years. It's a world where power, cunning, and ruthlessness can determine the difference between life and death, or perhaps even a fate worse than that. No matter how grand their activities, they have always remained hidden from view, even as its power and influence seeped across the world. Enter Han Jee-Han, a young Korean teenager and video game aficionado who recently discovered his ability to interact with the world as if he were a character in an MMORPG. Initially exasperated by the tedious and seemingly pointless nature of his new power, a few chance events expose him to the world of the Abyss, forcing him to pick sides and begin level grinding like he never has before if he doesn't want to get dragged in as everything he thought he knew about reality comes crashing down. Powers of the Verse= The verse is a moderately powered verse, with many of the characters sitting comfortably at city block to multi-city block level, with a city level, possibly higher, god tier character in the webcomic's artificial god, Arc Company. In terms of speed they are rather lacking, with the majority being somewhere vaguely superhuman in terms of travel speed, and just barely hitting transonic in terms of combat speed, though the top tier characters reach supersonic speeds. In addition, the verse is primarily magic based, having abilities that reply on the consumption of mana in order to be used. There are, however, quite a few abilities that reply upon strengthening the body, such as the Chunbou Martial Arts. The verse also has decent hax such as life manipulation, mana sealing, existence erasure, and even soul manipulation. With the Church of the Masks arc, the verse has received a bit of the boost. With Han's artificial meteor feat boosting much of the verse to small town level. Time acceleration, as well as feats of both the guild leader and Yoohwa Shin boosted the verse to transonic and supersonic+ levels respectively, granting the majority of the verse a decent speed statistic. |-| Terminology= Innate Fighters: Those blessed by Gaia who were born with special abilities. These abilities are formed through whatever it is that person cares about the most, or whatever has impacted their life the most deeply. I.E. if a person nearly drowned, then they would gain water manipulation. In Jee-Han's case, he gained the ability to interact with life as though it were a game. Innate Fighters are inherently stronger than acquired ability users, and progress much more quickly. Gaia's giving of powers thus far appears to be random. However, if they abuse their powers in the real world (essentially, making people not involved with the Abyss believe something "weird" is going on), then Gaia's preventative power will cause misfortune to befall them, which could even result in their death. *'Gaia's Preventative Power:' Gaia's preventative power is what prevents those from the Abyss from abusing their powers in the real world. Abuse of this power causes strange events to befall the abuser, often resulting in their death. It is for this reason that ID barriers or protected spaces, are used to fight in. As they are separate from reality, and allow free use of powers without risk of Gaia's preventative power. It is worth noting that those whom are especially powerful, such as the Harem King, do seem to have some kind of resistance to this, as it is likely a form of Fate Manipulation by the planet itself. Acquired Fighters: True to their name, they acquire their powers through training. While not an inherently strong or filled with potential, they can reach even higher heights than a moderately trained innate fighter through years of training. Artificial Gods: Idea power is power that literally stems from every individual thought. Through the large scale collection of idea power, an evil spirit, or, artificial god can be born. Gods protect their believers, and act according to the faith of these believers. Gods remain immortal until belief in them disappears. All gods, whether artificial or natural, are omniscient. Protected Spaces/ID Barriers: A space for fighting, where fighters are allowed to use their powers without limitations, allowing them to bypass Gaia's preventative power. Also known as illusion barriers. |-| List of Accepted Calculations= Attack Potency Jee-Han summons a meteor (Scales to those who are Low 7-C) Jee-Han's Spiral Mana Bomb (Scales to those who are 8-C, primarily just the monsters) Speed Yoohwa Shin's Thought Speed (scales to those who are Supersonic+) Swordsman of the Church Reacts to Lightning (scales to those who are Massively Hypersonic+) Supporters and Opponents Supporters *Reppuzan *Litentric Teon *RegisNex1232 *CoreOfimBalance(COB) *Ricsi *Edwellken Opponents Neutral Characters Cheonbu Guild * Han Jee-Han * Shin Sun-Il Yeonhon Guild * Kwon Shi-Yun * Yoohwa Jeong * The Guild Master Freelancers * Hwan Sung-Gon * Lolikiano Mistream * The Harem King Antagonists * Hyungin In * The President The Church of Masks * Yoohwa Shin * Swordsman of the Church Gods * Arc Company * The Dragon King Monsters *Zombies *Ogres Category:Verses Category:The Gamer Category:Internet